Finding love
by melentha
Summary: The Sand village need help at the hospital. They ask for the best leaf medic to come. while Sakura recieves her mission. Gaara is wondering who it is. What will happen when the Leaf village, the love of Gaara's life/  I'm new so please take it easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love

Chapter 1- The arrival.

Anime- Naruto

Pairing- GaaSaku

Rating- T

Me- Hi everyone I'm new so please take it easy on me.

(Brother comes in.)

Brother-Hi sis

Me- Hi Erick-nii-Chan

Erick-nii-Chan- Do you need any help.

Me- Yeah. Can you do the disclaimer for me please?

Erick-nii-Chan- Sure. Melentha doesn't own Naruto if she did Sasuke would have been the one to massacre the Uchiha clan and not Itachi.

Me- Oh shutup. Anyways on with the story shall we.

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Shukaku**

_Thoughts_

Normal

One day in the Konoha village there was one kunoichi (is that how you spell it?) walking down the streets to the Hokage tower. When she got there she went to talk to Tsunade. The kunoichi knocked on the door. "Come in." the door opens. "Ah Sakura. Just the person I was looking for." Tsunade says. Sakura walks in. "You needed me Tsunade-sama?" "Yes Sakura. I need you to go to the Sand village and help them in the hospital. Do you understand your mission Sakura?" "Hai Tsunade-sama. I understand." Sakura says. "Well then you leave when you pack your stuff" "Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura goes to her house to pack. (Lets go to the gates shall we. –grins-) Sakura is now at the gates and is ready to leave. "Well time to go." Sakura leaves. (Time skip) " Ah finally I have arrived at the Sand village." Sakura walks through the gates. She goes to the Kage tower. (in the tower) "Gaara-sama it seems that the leaf medic has arrived." "Hai were is she now?" "My lord she is coming to the tower right now." _I wonder who they send.___(Outside the tower) "Here you are. Gaara-sama is waiting for you." " Arigato." Sakura walk to the Kazegake office. Sakura knocks on the door. "Come in" Sakura walks in. "Ah Sakura-san they sent you." "Hai Gaara-sama they have sent me to help at the hospital." "Ok do you know where you will be staying for the 2 weeks" "Lie Gaara-sama. Tsunade-sama never told me." "Ok then you will stay at my house." "Hai Gaara-sama." Sakura leaves. _They sent Sakura. I love Sakura. What am I going to do with her in my house? I need to tell her sooner or later. Anyways back to work.__** (**_Outside__the__tower__and__at__the__hospital_**.) **_"Ohayo I'm Sakura from the Leaf village. Is there anything I can do?" "Hai Kankuro-sama has been injured during training and we need help." "Hai of course what's his room number?" "Its 123." "Arigato." Sakura walks to room 123. Opens the door. "Hello Kankuro-san long time no see." "Eh? Is that you Sakura?" "Yes Kankuro-san I came to help at the hospital." "Oh ok well I'll let you do your job." "Hai." Sakura starts healing Kankuro. "Well you're all ready to go Kankuro-san." "Sakura please just call me Kankuro." "Hai Kankuro. Well it seems late so I'll be leaving with you since I am staying at your house." "Wow Gaara has enough courage to let you stay there when he likes you damn." Kankuro whistles. Sakura blushes. "Gaara-sama likes me?" "Oh did I say that out loud?" "Hai." "Well forget I ever told you ok?" "Ok but I also like Gaara-sama." "Eh really? That's shocking." Sakura blushes. "Well we should get going now." "Ok miss Kazegake." Kankuro starts laughing while Sakura is blushing. (lets skip the walk shall we.) "Ah here we are." Kankuro and Sakura walk inside the house. "Hey Kankuro." "Hey." "So what whore did you bring this time hmm?" "Wow your calling your pink haired friend a whore that's shocking Temari." "Eh? Do you mean Sakura-chan?" "yup." Kankuro moves out of the way. "Hi Temari-chan. How you doing?" "Kyaaa Sakura-chan it's been so long since we saw each other!" "Hai hai by the way which room am I staying in?" "Oh you can stay in my room." "Ahh ok thanks." The girls go to Temari's room to talk about what has happened in their lifes and to catch up on stuff they've been doing lately. (In Temari's _**room**__) I'm so bored and tired I should take a nap before they serve dinner.___**No duh dumb ass how do you think I feel with all you're babbling**_.____Inner is that really you?____It's been so long since we talked hasn't it? _**Ya toots it's been boring here so I decided to come back from mind New York.**_ Well im going to take a nap so talk to you later __**Inner**_**. Ok toots.** After that Sakura got changed into her pj's and went to take a nap. "I'm so tired –yawns-." Sakura falls asleep._ (__**Outside the room) **_Temari is outside the room talking to Kankuro. "Hey don't you think it's odd that Gaara is ok with her here?" "Ya I know what you mean. Gaara is in love with her!" "Ya I know we should hook them up. But Sakura-chan doesn't like Gaara." "Oh don't worry she does like him." "How would you know hmmm?" "Well she told me at the hospital so ya I know she likes him." Kankuro grins like a madman, while Temari is thinking of a plan to hook up her little brother and her best friend. _**(With Gaara) **__What am I going to do now that my long time crush is in my house? _**Be a man boy. If you like her so much then tell her. **_Are you crazy Shukaku I can't do that. What if she doesn't like me back? What do I then?__** Well just think about it ok. **__Sure whatever you say well I better go home now. _Gaara leaves his office and goes back Kazegake mansion. (At the Kazegake Mansion) "Hey look its Gaara. Might as well start with the plan now right?" "Ya the plan is going to start when it's time for dinner." Kankuro grins. "Well its dinner time go call Sakura." Temari leaves to her room. (In the room) Sakura wakes up to knock. "Who is it?" "It's me Temari. I came to get you for dinner." "Oh ok then ill be there in a sec." "Ok well see you there." Sakura gets changed Into her casual clothes. (It's the same clothes she wears in Naruto Shippuden.) Sakura goes to the dining room but only see's Gaara. "Oh hi Gaara-sama." "Hi Sakura-san." " Where are Temari-chan and Kankuro?" "Guess they couldn't make well lets just eat." "Alright."

Me- Well that's it for chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Worked really hard on this.

Eric-nii-chan- It's true she worked on the chapter for a whole week. She didn't even go to sleep.

Me- Please review please tell me what you think.

Erick-nii-chan- Please review. Or else she will cry and turn emo. She really does care of what people think of her.

Me- oh shut up. Anyways please review.

Me and Erick- BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Love

**Chapter 2- ****Dinner With The Couple**

Pairing- Gaasaku

Anime- Naruto

Rating- T

Me- Hi everyone I would like to thank 2 special ppll.

Erick- Ya since they were the first to review her story.

Me- Oh shutup. Anyways I'll tell you who they are at the end of the chapter.

Me- Erick can you do the disclaimer for me please.

Erick- Sure sis. Melentha doesn't own Naruto if she did she would make Sakura and Itachi a couple. Also she would make the Hinata and Sakura the main characters.

Me- Oh shut the fuck up Erick. Anyways on with the story.

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Shukaku**

_Thoughts_

Normal

In the dining room.

Sakura and Gaara are eating there meal silently. While Sakura is arguing with inner, A.K.A Kura.

_**Come you idiot. Say something.**_

_Shutup. Can't you see that I'm nervous?_

_**What's to be nervous about huh?**_

_Well lets see shall we. Well I'm eating with the person I'm in love with ALONE!_

_**Ok, ok. Fine I'll help you out.**_

_Thank you Kura._

Meanwhile in Gaara's. Shukaku and Gaara are also arguing about what to do.

Where Temari and Kankuro are.

While Gaara and Sakura are eating dinner, the other two are watching whats happening. Temari and Kankuro are bored and want to help out. But they want to see how their brother acts alone with Sakura.

"Kankuro I think we should help Gaara out now."

"No Temari we have to let him be dependent of himself."

"Fine whatever you say. But if he needs help we help ok?"

"Ok Temari."

While the 2 were talking they didn't notice that the mood between Gaara and Sakura changed. Also they didn't notice they were about to fall of from they were. They are so dum.

With GaaSaku

"Gaara thank you for letting me stay in your house."

"Sakura there is no need to thank me. I hope you do well here. It tends to get really hot here in the Sand village."

"It's ok really I'm just grateful you let me stay here." Sakura smiles which make Gaara blush.

While the two were eating they didn't know they were getting watched until something or someone fell from the ceiling. Guess who fell off. He has a funny looking hat. He has purple paint on his face. Ya you got it its Kankuro no Sabaku. Gaara and Sakura are wondering where the hell he came from.

"Gaara where the fuck did Kankuro fucking come from. He almost gave me a fucking heart attack."  
>Sakura had her hand on her chest.<p>

"Sakura I don't know where my idiotic brother came from."

"Oh hey Sakura. Hi Gaara." Kankuro starts laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"You baka you blew our damn cover!"

Temari jumps off from the ceiling and lands on the floor unlike Kankuro.

"Kankuro, Temari what are you 2 doing here I thought you already ate."

"Well Kankuro got hungry so we came to get food again for the baka."

When Temari finished saying that. Everyone just stared in an awkward silence. Temari was fidgeting. She couldn't stand the silence. Kankuro lay on the ground where he landed when he fell off the ceiling.

"Uh we'll be going now. Umm bye." Temari leaves while dragging Kankuro behind her.

"Umm well that was awkward."

"Yes it was Sakura. And I never knew you curse."

"Ah well you see I started cursing after they found out that Hidan was a Konoha Nin. So I also found out that he was related to me so that makes me a Janshinest as well."

"Well that's interesting."

"Ya it surely is."

Gaara and Sakura start eating again.

-Time skip-

Sakura is in Temari's room in her pajamas sitting on the floor with Temari. Sakura and Temari just stare at each other for no reason. After staring for 3 minutes they burst out laughing.

"Wow that is so weird."

"How so Temari?"

"Well we were staring at each other and we burst out laughing." Temari said

"Hmm true shit."

"Sakura since when do you curse girl?"

"Well to make a long story short. We found out Hidan is a Konoha nin and that he is related to me and it that makes me a Janshin worshiper. When I found out I just started cursing right then and there. So there you go."

"Damn girl I need to get updated on things in Konoha."

"Ya I can even give you the bingo book. It says it right there."

"Show me girl. I wanna see that proof." Temari jumps up and down.

"Ok, ok girl just sit down and I'll give it to you." Sakura hands Temari the bingo book. Temari snatches the book from Sakura hands and flips to Hidan's page.

Hidan Haruno

Age- 20

Village- Hidden in the leaf village.

Religion- Janshin worshiper

Relatives- Sakura Haruno and Midnight Haruno.

Killing ways- Uses a scythe to kill people and also uses the Janshin ritual.

Temari's eyes get wide in shock. After that she has a questioning look.

"Sakura who's Midnight."

"Umm I think she's my lost sister."

"How do you know you have a lost sister Sakura?"

"Umm well you see. I found out last month. So ya."

"That is so cool though. That means you're not the only Haruno." Temari said sadly. She knows that Sakura hasn't told anyone that her family got killed when she was 5 years old. Sakura only told her about it cuaz she knew she wouldn't open her mouth like Ino.

"Ya I hope I find my lost sister soon."

"Ya me too. Anyways we should go to sleep now it's already 12:30."

"Ok. Goodnight Temari-chan."  
>Sakura and Temari go to sleep and prepare for tomorrow. Its going to be a big day tomorrow.<p>

The next day.

Sakura and Temari wake up at 10:00 in the morning. Temari got up and took a shower, while Sakura was just picking out her clothes. When Temari came out of the shower with a towel around her Sakura went in. Temari got changed by the time Sakura got out.

Temari is wearing a purple tube top that goes to her thighs. With white knee length shorts. To finish it of she puts on her blue ninja sandals.

Sakura is wearing the same thing but instead she has a red tube top that stops at her belly button. With black knee length shorts. To finish it of she is wearing red ninja sandals.

Temari and Sakura walk out of her room and go have a girls day for them self.

Me- Hope you like the 2nd chapter. It took me at least 5 pages

Erick- Its true she went to sleep at 5: 30 am.

Me- Ya anyways the 2 special people are.

(Drumroll)

Me-MasochisticMeliiii and Valentine Requiem!

Erick- We thank you for helping my sister out and for being the first reviewers for her story.

Kisame- Ya she started jumping around.

Me- Shutup Kisame. Anyways the occ is me A.K.A Midnight Hruno.

Sakura- Yay I have a sister but why the fuck is Hidan my brother huh?

Hidan- Ya why the fuck is she my sister bitch?

Me- What did you call me hidan?

(Menacing surrounds me.)

Hidan- (gulps) Nothing. I said im happy that your my sister but why is pinkie my sister?

Kisame- OOhhh Hidan just got burned. Right Itachi

Itachi-Hn.

Me- Kyyaa! Itachi your my favorite guy well so Hidan but you're the first.

Itachi- Thank you. (pats my head.)

Me- (clings to Itachi's arm) I wish you were in the village instead of Sasuke.

Sasuke- Hey I resent that ya know.

Me- Whatever. Sakura can you do the honors?

Sakura- Sure. Please review, review,review. Melentha will be really happy.

Everyone- Bye!


End file.
